Agnes Scream (CarsRockz Style)
This is Scene from Despicable Me 2 These Are The Characters Who Fless Blown Away * Lightning McQueen and Mater (Cars) * Fear (Inside Out) * Miss Fritter (Cars 3) * Anastasia, Dimitri, and Valdimir * Z (Antz) * Princess Irene (The Princess and the Goblin) * Courage (Courage the Cowardy Dog) * Shrek and Donkey * Mickey Mouse * Max Rockatansky And Freal Kid (Mad Max 2: The Road Warrior) * Dumbo * Tinker Bell (Peter Pan) * Buck (Home on the Range) * Charlie (All Dogs Go To Heaven) * Oscar (Shark Tale) * Princess Poppy (Trolls) * Branch (Trolls) * Cooper (Trolls) * Max (The Secret Life of Pets) * Ferdinand * Goofy * Fanboy And Chum Chum * Flik (A Bug's Life) * Carl Fredricksen (Up) * Russell (Up) * Dug (Up) * Kevin (Up) * Alpha Beta and Gamma (Up) * Charles Muntz (Up) * Manny, Diego, ans Sid (Ice Age 2: The Meltdown) * Remy and Emile (Ratatouille) * Miguel Rivera (Coco) * Alex Marty Gloria and Melman (Madagascar/Madagascar 2: Escape Aftrica/Madagascar 3: Europe Most Wanted) * Boog and Elliot (Open Season) * Bolt, Mittens, Rhino * Po (Kung Fu Panda) * Fievel (An American Tail) * Marlin and Dory (Finding Nemo) * Ratso and Westley (The Ugly Duclking and Me!) * WALL-E * Olaf (Frozen) * B.O.B. (Monsters vs. Aliens) * Pumbaa (The Lion King) * Tantor (Tarzan) * Flounder (The Little Mermaid) * Danny (Cat's Dont's Dance) * Junior (Storks) * Buster Moon (Sing) * Tim Timpleton (The Boss Baby) * Professor Poppypants (Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie) * Snotty Boy (Barnyard) * Ted and Audrey (The Lorax) * Megamind * Blu (Rio) * Gepetto, Figaro, Cleo, Pinocchio * Mumble (Happy Feet) * Ramon (Happy Feet) * Lovelace (Happy Feet Two) * Sven (Happy Feet Two) * Soren (Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole) * Oh (Home) * RJ and Verne (Over the Hedge) * Mub and Grub (Epic) * Surly (The Nut Job) * Cody Maverick (Surf's Up) * Brer Rabbit (The Adventures of Brer Rabbit) * Nick Wilde and Judy Hopps (Zootopia) * Hiccup (How to Train Your Dragon) * Dracula (Hotel Transylvania) * Arlo (The Good Dinosaur) * Rodney Copperbottom and Fender (Robots) * Kate and Humpley (Alpha and Omega) * Mayor Ned McDodd (Horton Hears a Who) * Flint Lockwood (Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs) * Young Merida (Brave) * Barry B. Benson (Bee Movie) * Gene Jailbreak and Hi-5 (The Emoji Movie) * Sulley and Mike (Monsters, Inc.) * Norman Babcock (Paranorman) * Ernie,Julia And Max (Dino Time) * Eep Crood (The Croods) * Ratigan (The Great Mouse Detective) * Prince Taran, Princess Elionwy, Doli, Gurgi, Flfewddur Flam (The Black Cauldron) * Iago (Aladdin) * Pascal (Tangled) * Boris (Balto) * Llama Kuzco (The Emperor's New Groove) * Rango * Turbo * Chicken Little * Jeremy (The Secret of NIMH) * Mushu (Mulan) * Reggie (Free Birds) * Skipper, Kowalski and Rico (The Penguins of Madagascar: The Movie) * Sherman and Penny (Mr. Peabody and Sherman) * Lewis (Meet the Robinsons) * Hubie and Rocko (The Pebble and the Penguin) * Red Chuck and Bomb (The Angry Birds Movie) * Nigel (The Wild) * Oliver (Oliver and Company) * Cera (The Land Before Time) * Woody and Buzz Lightyear (Toy Story) * Prince Ivan, Ludlmilla, The Moscows, Bartok (Bartok the Magnificent) * Chuck, Misha, Norm and U-Decide 3000 (Chuck's Choice) * Zak Saturday, Doc Saturday, Drew Saturday and Fiskerton (The Secret Saturdays) * Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity and Spike (My Little Pony: The Movie) * Connor, Greg, Amaya and Cameron (PJ Masks) Clips|Years|Companies * Despicable Me 2 (@2013 illumination/Universal) * Cars (@2006 Disney/Pixar) * Inside Out (@2003. 2007. 2009. 2015 DreamWorks/Blue Sky Studios/20th Century Fox/Warner Bros./Village Roadshow Pictures/Disney/Pixar) * Cars 3 (@2017 Disney/Pixar) * Anastasia (@1997 20th Century Fox/Don Bluth) * Antz (@1998 PDI/DreamWorks) * The Princess and the Goblin (@1991. 1994 Tag Studios/Hemdale) * Shrek (@2001 PDI/DreamWorks) * The Prince and the Pauper (@1990 Disney) * Mad Max 2: The Road Warrior (@1981 Warner Bros.) * Dumbo (@1941 Disney) * Peter Pan (@1953 Disney) * Home on the Range (@2004 Disney) * All Dogs Go To Heaven (@1989 MGM/Don Bluth) * Shark Tale (@2000. 2004 Warner Bros./Village Roadshow Pictures/DreamWorks) * Trolls (@2011. 2016 Warner Bros./Village Roadshow Pictures/DreamWorks/20th Century Fox) * The Secret Life of Pets (@2016 illumination/Universal) * Ferdinand (@2014. 2017 DreamWorks/Blue Sky Studios/20th Century Fox) * A Goofy Movie (@1995 Disney) * Fanboy And Chum Chum (Man Arctica the Ride @2009-2014 Nickelodeon) * A Bug's Life (@1998 Disney/Pixar) * Up (@2004. 2009. 2011 Warner Bros./Village Roadshow Pictures/Disney/Pixar/DreamWorks/Paramount) * Ice Age 2: The Meltdown (@2006 Blue Sky Studios/20th Century Fox) * Ratatouille (@2004. 2007 DreamWorks/Disney/Pixar) * Coco (@2005. 2017 DreamWorks/Disney/Pixar) * Madagascar (@2002. 2005 Warner Bros./Village Roadshow Pictures/DreamWorks) * Madagascar 2: Escape Aftrica (@2006. 2008 Warner Bros./Village Roadshow Pictures/DreamWorks) * Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted (@2011. 2012 Warner Bros./Village Roadshow Pictures/DreamWorks) * Open Season (@2004. 2006 DreamWorks/Sony Pictures Animation/Columbia) * Bolt (@2008 Disney) * Kung Fu Panda (@2001. 2008 Warner Bros./Village Roadshow Pictures/DreamWorks) * An American Tail (@1986 Universal/Don Bluth) * Finding Nemo (@2003 Disney/Pixar) * The Ugly Duckling and Me! (© 2006 20th Century Fox/Filmax/Magma Films) * WALL-E (@2008 Disney/Pixar/DreamWorks/Paramount) * Frozen (@2006. 2013 DreamWorks/Paramount/Disney) * What A Cartoon Courage the Cowardy Dog in The Chicken From Outer Space (@1995 Hanna Barbera Cartoons Inc./Stretch Films/Cartoon Network) * Monsters vs. Aliens (@2005. 2009 Warner Bros./Village Roadshow Pictures/Paramount/DreamWorks) * The Lion King (@1994 Disney) * Tarzan (@1999 Disney) * The Little Mermaid (@1989 Disney) * Cat's Dont's Dance (@1997 Warner Bros./Turner) * Storks (@2016 Warner Bros) * Sing (@2016 iIlumination/Universal) * The Boss Baby (@2005. 2017 Disney/Pixar/20th Century Fox/Paramount/DreamWorks) * Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie (@2005. 2017 Disney/Pixar/DreamWorks/20th Century Fox) * Barnyard (@2004. 2006 DreamWorks/Nickelodeon Movies/Paramount) * The Lorax (@2012 illumination/Universal) * Megamind (@2010 DreamWorks) * Rio (@2008. 2011. 2013 Warner Bros./Village Roadshow Pictures/Blue Sky Studios/20th Century Fox/DreamWorks) * Pinocchio (@1940 Disney) * Happy Feet (@2004. 2006 DreamWorks/Warner Bros./Village Roadshow Pictures) * Happy Feet Two (@2011. 2015 Warner Bros./Village Roadshow Pictures/20th Century Fox/DreamWorks) *Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole (@2003. 2010 DreamWorks/Warner Bros./Village Roadshow Pictures) * Home (@2005. 2015 Warner Bros./Village Roadshow Pictures/DreamWorks/20th Century Fox) * Over the Hedge (@2003. 2006 Warner Bros./Village Roadshow Pictures/DreamWorks/Paramount) * Epic (@2013 Blue Sky Studios/20th Century Fox) * The Nut Job (@2007. 2012. 2014 Warner Bros./Village Roadshow Pictures/DreamWorks/Paramount/Open Road/ToonBox) * Surf's Up (@2005. 2007 DreamWorks/Sony Pictures Animation/Columbia) * Zootopia (@2016 Disney) * How to Train Your Dragon (@2010 DreamWorks) * Hotel Transylvania (@2012 Sony Pictures Animation/Columbia) * The Good Dinosaur (@2003. 2007. 2009. 2015 DreamWorks/Blue Sky Studios/20th Century Fox/Warner Bros./Village Roadshow Pictures/Disney/Pixar) * Robots (@2001. 2005 Warner Bros./Village Roadshow Pictures/DreamWorks/Blue Sky Studios/20th Century Fox) * Alpha and Omega (@2010 Lionsgate) * Horton Hears a Who (@2008 Blue Sky Studios/20th Century Fox) * Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs (@2009 Sony Pictures Animation/Columbia) * Brave (@2005. 2012 DreamWorks/Disney/Pixar) * Bee Movie (@2007 DreamWorks/Paramount) * Paranorman (@2012 Universal/LAIKA) * Dino Time (@2012 Toiion Animation Studios/Mot!f RMC/Leading Investment/CJE&M Corp/Visio Enterainment/Claurius Enterainment) * The Emoji Movie (@2017 Sony Pictures Animation/Columbia) * Monsters, Inc. (@2001 Disney/Pixar) * The Croods (@2013 DreamWorks) * The Great Mouse Detective (@1986 Disney) * The Black Cauldron (@1985 Disney) * Aladdin (@1992 Disney) * Tangled (@2010 Disney) * Balto (@1995 Universal/Amblin) * The Emperor's New Groove (@2000 Disney) * Rango (@2011 Nickelodeon Movies/Paramount) * Turbo (@2013 DreamWorks) * Chicken Little (@2005 Disney) * The Secret of NIMH (@1982 MGM/Don Bluth) * Mulan (@1998 Disney) * Free Birds (@2013 Relativity Media) * The Penguins of Madagascar: The Movie (@2014 Paramount/Nickelodeon Movies/DreamWorks/20th Century Fox) * Mr. Peabody and Sherman (@2014 DreamWorks/20th Century Fox) * Meet the Robinsons (@2002. 2007 Disney/DreamWorks) * The Pebble and the Penguin (@1995 MGM/Don Bluth) * The Angry Birds Movie (@2016 Sony Pictures Animation/Columbia/Rovio) * The Wild (@2006. 2008 Disney/DreamWorks/Paramount) * Oliver and Company (@1988 Disney) * The Land Before Time (@1988 Universal/Don Bluth) * Toy Story (@1995. 2007 Disney/Pixar/DreamWorks/Paramount) * Bartok the Magnificent (@1997. 1999 Fox/Don Bluth/20th Century Fox) * Chuck's Choice (Blast from Miles 3000 @2017 DHX Media/YTV) * The Secret Saturdays (Blast Bird Time @2008-2016 Porchlight Entertainment/Cartoon Network) * My Little Pony: The Movie (@2017 Warner Bros./20th Century Fox/Blue Sky Studios/DreamWorks Animation/Lionsgate/Paramount Pictures/Nickelodeon Movies/Universal Pictures/Illumination Entertainment/Village Roadshow Pictures/Alcon Entertainment/Hasbro/Columbia Pictures/Sony Pictures Animation/Walt Disney Pictures/Twenty-One Laps Entertainment/Annapurna Pictures/Atlas Entertainment/Screen Gems/1492 Pictures/Chernin Entertainment/Pixar Animation Studios/Allspark Pictures/DHX Media) * PJ Masks (Sonic Catboy/Return on Catboy X @2015 Disney Junior/Frog Box) Gallery *NOTE: My First 1st Video Feature: All Dogs Go To Heaven (1989), Mad Max 2: The Road Warrior (1981), The Princess and the Goblin (1991. 1994), Anastasia (1997), Cars 3 (2017) Category:Crossovers Category:CarsRockz